


My Fallen Angel(editing)

by Pinky1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinky1/pseuds/Pinky1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken Dean seduce Castiel that lead to a "one night stand", which lead to Dean being Pregnant.<br/>Almost the first FanFiction on here, but still please go easy on me❤️  Its also rated m. Don't like Don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night Stand

Dean sits at the bar drinking as always as he pay no mind to what was happening around him. He just came from a haunt and it was not fun, maybe even worst then hell itself. Seeing people dying day after day made him to realize that in life, you just can't save everyone. Dean might not be a chick flick person, but he's still human. He stills feel pain and regret just like everyone else. One...two...three...the drinks kept on coming and he didn't care, he just kept on drinking. Just for today he wanted to drink all the hurt away so he drunk and kept it going.

Now very sober he didn't hear feather of wings going off as Castiel appear in one of the stools next to him. "Hello Dean", Castiel spoke making Dean to almost jump out from his seat. "Damn Cas don't you ever knock? I have told you this every freaking time", Dean said making Castiel to put on a confuse look.

"There are no doors here for me to knock on Dean", said Castiel. "Well there's one over there", Dean weakly pointed to the bar door. "Dean are you drunk?", Castiel ask Dean, but almost slap himself when he hears Dean reply. "Of course I'm Cas, you know I'm drunk so stop asking stupid questions".

"Ok Dean that's enough. I'm taking you back to the hotel", Castiel said not waiting for Dean to answer 'yes' or 'no' he quickly put him hand on Dean left shoulder and zap them to the hotel.

Back at the hotel Castiel tried putting Dean to sleep, but he insisted on taking a shower first. Castiel didn't let him go take a shower fearing that he might hurt himself. "You can take shower tomorrow Dean, so just go to sleep for now?", he asked and give one of those innocent angel faces of his to Dean. Nodding his head Dean agreed that he wouldn't take a shower and so he got into the bed knowing that he won't win the argument. If it was a argument in the first place.

Why should he care? he was drunk for God sick.

Few minutes later, Dean became to take off all his clothes, but in the end he left on his boxer and smirk at Cas when he realize that Cas has been looking at him this whole time. "Like what you see?", he ask more satisfied from seeing Castiel cheeks turn red.

Slowly Dean made his way to Castiel, Dean started to stroke his jaw line playfully. For some reason he found Castiel to be beautiful. He led in, but stop when he saw panic look on Cas face. "Can I?", he ask nervously and Cas only nodded his head.

Their lips met in a slow kiss at the start, but as the kiss continue Castiel let his body to melt into Dean's chest. Somehow alone the way Cas has fallen for the older Winchesters, but he never really told Dean fearing that Dean would not take the news good. So he just stand back and watches as Dean slept with different women almost everyday. But tonight he didn't care if this was only going to be a 'one night stand' because he's willing to do anything when it comes to Dean.

Moving to the bed, they gently planned kisses to each other body and  in no time Cas took the lead and started to take off Dean boxer. Not knowing what to really do Cas just follow his instinct as he rub his hand around Dean cock making him to moan a bit.

Now long things when from another to another. From kissing to having passionate sex with your friend or lover?. Cas didn't know what to do so he just lay there as he watch Dean fell into a deep sleep. Not long he too when to sleep with Dean still in him arms.


	2. Remember the night...

Dean was waken up by the little sunlight that was sneaking in through the window. Yawning loudly he turn on his side not realizing that Cas was right there. After a few minutes he open his eyes and as he was getting out of bed he heard someone yawning next to him. Turning he saw Cas sleeping and he was naked?

'Wait naked?', Dean said to himself. Looking at himself he saw that he too was naked.

"Cas? Cas? Cas get up", he shouted. "Hmm..." Cas groan as he slowly got up. Angels don't really need sleep, but because of what happen last night he somehow fell asleep.

"What Dean?", he asked with a sleepy face. "Don't WHAT me Cas...what the fuck happened last night and...and...". Dean couldn't finish his sentence because now he was redder then a tomato. "Oh that?", ask Cas.

"Yes THAT Cas. Now explain".

"Well you got drunk and seduce me...I think", Cas said still not sure what really happened.

"Ok Cas this is what's going to happen-", Dean didn't finish his sentence when Cas disappeared. Cas knew from experience that when Dean start to talk like that it's good to just leave. Dean always say, 'don't tell Sammy' or 'forget about what just happen, it was nothing'. Cas didn't really care about what Sam might think because all he needs is Dean, but Dean really don't get it sometimes. He didn't wanted to forget, especially what had happened last night so he left not bearing to hear what Dean was about to say next.  
•••  
Two days later, Sam and Dean was looking up on another case about a new Vampire nest in Ohio. Since they were close to the area from their last haunt Sam decided that they should at least take the case. Well, Dean should have known that fact, except he wasn't listening. "Ok Dean I think...", he lost Dean at that moment. All he could think about was what exactly had happened between he and Cas.

"Dean? Dean? DEAN?", Sam yell trying to get Dean attention.

"Oh hey Sammy, didn't hear you. So we're taking the case?".

"What's wrong Dean? and don't call me SAMMY gee" he yell and Dean said nothing. Just walked away.  
•••  
Dean when to his room and let himself fall on the bed. Not long sleep over came him unexpectedly and he started to dream.  
•••  
_"Dean we can't do this you're drunk"_ _,_ _Castiel said trying to put Dean to bed, but he wouldn't give in. "Please Cas I need this...please?"_ _,_ _Dean beg Castiel. Before Castiel could say anything Dean lips was on his, kissing him hard. Castiel didn't know why, but right then and there he_ _give in. He kisses Dean back getting a sexy moan_ _out of Dean's_ _lips. Castiel have to admit he_ _loves_ _this side of Dean. The one who's not afraid to ask for what he want or need._

 _Pushing Dean on the bed and not breaking their kiss, Castiel to_ _ok_ _control of the kiss_ _fully_ _. Dean_ _did_ _nothing,_ _just_ _moan as Castiel nip on his bottom lip and neck._

 _"Cas...ah Cas please fuck me now...please"_ _,_ _Dean moan giving himself completely over to Castiel. Knowing very well that when morning comes Dean would blame_ _him_ _for what they did_ _and also that_ _Cas_ _took_ _control of him knowing that he was drunk. But Castiel didn't care he just wanted to please the man he love so much._

 _"Lube?"_ _,_ _Castiel asked. "Don't have one Cas just...just make it work, ok?_ _",_ _Dean said_ _wanting_ _to be fuck right alway. Not wanting to hurt Dean, Castiel put his fingers in Dean mouth and told him to suck on them. Willingly_ _,_ _Dean happily toke the fingers into his mouth and_ _sucked_ _on it, as Cas nips on his neck. Few minutes later_ _,_ _Cas toke his fingers out of Dean mouth and put one of his finger_ _into Dean._

 _Since_ _Dean want_ _ed_ _more he_ _pushed_ _his hips up to meet Cas finger_ _._ _Still_ _not_ _satisfied Dean sigh and told Castiel to give him 'two more fingers he_ _wouldn't_ _break'. Obey_ _ing,_ _Cas put two fingers into Dean making it three fingers. Seeing the discomfort on Dean face, Cas was about to pull out of_ _Dean_ _when Dean told him 'to keep going'._

 _"Dean, we should stop"_ _,_ _Cas said._

 _"No Cas I need this"_ _,_ _he said as he pushed Cas fingers deeper inside of him. Moaning he flip them over so Cas was on the bottom and he was on top_ _. He_ _quickly to_ _ok_ _Cas cock and put it at his entrance. Slowly he lower himself into Cas cock. Groaning a bit from the pain, he kept going and not long he was finally_ _seated on to_ _Cas cock. After a minute_ _or two_ _he started to move his hips slowly_ _as he_ _started moaning_ _when_ _he hit his sweet spot. "Ahh" he moan out loudly as he started to bounces up and down on Cas cock making it go deeper and deeper inside of him._

 _"Ah. You're so tight Dean"_ _,_ _Cas said as he put his hands on Dean hips and beg_ _in_ _to move Dean hips_ _helping him_ _to keep the rhythm going. Cas thrusted up hard as Dean thrusted down. This when one_ _for_ _couple minutes and finally Castiel hit Dean sweet stop making hi_ _m_ _into a moaning mess. "Come in me Cas"_ _,_ _he said and not long Cas did so. He came so hard making Dean to shiver as he pa_ _inted_ _Dean inside white with his cum. Soon Dean too came, and they ride_ _out_ _their_ _orgasm together. Breathing breathlessly, Dean pulled Castiel up for a deep and hard kiss._

 _"Love you Cas"_ _,_ _he said as he roll on to his side. Not long sleep over come_ _him_ _and he_ _missed_ _Cas saying, "I love you too Dean"._  
•••  
Waking up from his dream Dean quickly look down at his pants. Only to find that he had a hard-on from his wet dream...or was it even a dream?. Not thinking clearly Dean called for Cas.

"Cas I need you", he said and not long Cas came.

"Yes Dean. You call?".  



	3. I think I remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

Last time

_Waking up from his dream Dean quickly look down at his pants. Only to find that he had a hard-on from his wet dream...or was it even a dream?. Not thinking clearly Dean called for Cas._

_"Cas I need you", he said and not long Cas came._

_"Yes Dean. You call?"._

•••  
Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth again, but nothing came out. What was he going to say?...that I think I remember...or I just had a wet dream where we made passionate love?. "Ah...hmm...yeah so..." he started to say, but was cut of by Castiel. "No need to tell me Dean, I know".

"Know what Cas?", Dean asked. "About the dream and...other stuff", he said not looking into Dean eyes which was staring a hole by now into his soul. "Cas, how many times do I have to tell you about not reading my damn mind?", Dean asked. "Answer me Cas".

"I couldn't help it Dean, your emotions was everywhere. I'm sorry, I will take my leave now", he said sadly. "Cas wait",  Dean called after Castiel. He didn't know what really happened next because his lips was on Cas in a heart beat. When he heard Cas moaning into the kiss, he was brought back to his senses. "I'm sorry Cas. Ah hm, didn't know what...", he started rambling on and on so Cas shut him up the only way he knew he could. By kissing Dean, and so he did.

"It's ok Dean I don't mind", Cas said slowly. He looked at Dean lips wanted to kiss it again, but didn't know how Dean would react so he took a deep breath in as he said. "I'm going to kiss you now Dean", he whispered into Dean ear as he calm his lips into a slow, but yet deep and hard kiss. Castiel pulled away from the kiss, but Dean lips follow his wanted more. Sighing he put his index finger on Dean lips and Dean open his eyes as he blushes. Castiel has never really seen Dean blush before, but damn, he would be stupid if he doesn't admit how drop dead gorgeous his Dean looked.

"Dean? Dean?", Sam called his brother from somewhere in the house, his voice almost sounding worry. "Dean? DEAN?", Sam voice became louder as he called his brother as he came closer and closer to Dean room.

Turning to leave, Cas pulled Dean back into him and kisses him one last time before he left. "See you later Dean", he said smiling. Before he zapped away to God knows where he smiles one last time at Dean,  seeing the effect he had on him and how he could make Dean blush like a little girl in love.

"What's wrong Sam?", he asked not liking the look he saw on his brother face.

"It's Bobby, he called and said Crowley tricked him into marrying him..."  
•••

edited, but any errors please do let me know, thanks. 


	4. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm...blame wattpad, I thought it was going to be long, but its short af...so sorry?

Last time

_"What's wrong Sam?", he asked not liking the look he saw on his brother face._

_"It's Bobby, he called and said Crowley tricked him into marrying him..."_

•••  
"What do you mean by that Sam?", questioned not believing his own ears. Surely Bobby is not that stupid...is he?. "Well, it's like what you heard. Crowley tricked Bobby into marrying him." Sam said with a little amusement in his voice. He's not stupid. He thinks Bobby is lying to them. Well, to Dean anyway. He has seen the way Crowley and Bobby looked at each other, and he knew that sooner or later something will happen. And indeed it has, but his brother is too stupid enough to realize that Bobby was lying to them about what really happened.

"Sam get ready. We'll be leaving within an hour", Dean said going to his room and slamming the door behind him angrily. _'Crowley is going to pay for this'_ , he thought in his head.

"Cas? Cas I need you again", he said blushing a little. He made look tough, but when he's around his angel, he feels all fluffy inside and...loved. Now he was really blushing, his cheeks and ears turned completely red when he heard Cas voice. "What's wrong Dean?", Castiel asked when he appeared right next to Dean, the righteous man.

"I'm...I'm fine Cas. It's just, I called you because we have a demon to go kill", Dean said his voice deadly serious now. "What demon?", asked Castiel.

"Crowley." He spat out angrily. "So will you help me?", Dean asked as he nips on one of Castiel ear. "Yes Dean, I'll help because no one messes with _mine_ human and get away with it", he said with so much possessiveness in his voice that it made Dean to shiver with excitement. Castiel smiled. He really loves this man. Thinking this he attacks Dean's lips with his and kisses him hard. They were so caught up into each other that they didn't hear the door opening as it review a shock tall man with long hair.  
•••

I know short chapter and a cliffhanger. also edited, but please let me know when you see any errors, thanks.


	5. Hmm... Explain

Last time

_"Crowley." He spat out angrily. "So will you help me?", Dean asked as he nips on one of Castiel ear. "Yes Dean, I'll help because no one messes with mine human and get away with it", he said with so much possessiveness in his voice that it made Dean to shiver with excitement. Castiel smiled. He really loves this man. Thinking this he attacks Dean's lips with his and kisses him hard. They were so caught up into each other that they didn't hear the door opening as it review a shock tall man with long hair._

•••  
"Hmm Dean?", Sam said a little speechless as he entered the room. Dean and Castiel pulled away so fast that it almost made Sam to think he was imagining the hold thing about his brother and the angel kissing. _'Now it makes sense'_ , Sam thought. He finally understand why his brother was acting a bit odd when he came back from his haunt three four days ago.

  _'But how did this all started?'._

"Oh hey Sammy, didn't see you there", Dean said looking everywhere, but Sam.

 "Clearly".

 "So Dean? care to explain?", Sam asked embracing himself.

"I don't think this is-", Castiel tried to make Sam understand that Dean would tell him when he's ready, but Sam cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Shut up Cas, I'm not talking to you. I'm asking my brother a question", he said pointing his finger at Dean. "Well...", Dean was trying so hard to speak, but he felt ashamed that he kept another secret yet again from Sam.

Seeing that Dean was having trouble speaking Castiel took Dean hands in his and kisses his knuckles making Dean to blush. Not being a shamed anymore Dean started to explain to his brother.

"Well, you see...it all happened when I...hmm seducehimandwehadsex", Dean said so fast that Sam didn't understand his last words...or did he. Smiling to himself, he decided to play with Dean a bit. "What did you say Dean?", he asked not letting the playfulness show in his voice. "Iseducehimandwehadsex", Dean said again as his face starts to heat up.

"Dean I don't understand what you're saying", said Sam.

"I. Seduced. Him. And. We. Had. Sex", Dean almost screamed. "Happy now", he said blushing, all Sam could say was "very" then he left.

"Thought he would never leave," said Castiel as he planted a wet kiss on Dean's lips. "Same here. Now where were we?" he asked kissing back.  
•••  
"Look Robert, the boys are here". Crowley said to Bobby as he kisses him. Bobby is worry about how he's going to break the boys about their relationship to his boys.. He lied on the phone eariler because he knew if he told the truth the boys would keep their distances, especially Dean. He also knows that Sam is really smart and he picks up on little things a lot, he just hopes he hasn't already figured it out.

Ringing the doorbell, Dean, Castiel, and Sam all toke out their weapons ready to take out Crowley before they fall into his trap.

"Welcome boys! We've been expecting you guys", Crowley said in a cocky voice as always and took a seat on Bobby lap. "Get away from Bobby now Crowley or else...", Dean threatened. "Aw I'm so scare Dean. Help! Help! Help me Robert, he's scaring me", he said playfully. Now Dean was really mad, he walked toward Crowley with a demon blade in hand getting ready to-...

"Put the blade down Dean", Bobby growled making Dean to look at him with a confused look. "But-" "no but Dean, put the blade down or you can leave", Bobby cut in. Dean put his knife away and when to stand near Castiel.

"Uh huh, so congratulations?", Sam said. It just turned out that he was right about Crowley and Bobby being in a relationship and also about his brother being an ass. Thinking this he laughs. "What's so funny Sam?", Dean asked still glaring at Crowley. "Oh nothing, just that Bobby isn't telling us the real true", he said and Bobby stopped breathing.

"Bobby?"

"Bobby explains?"

"Well, its not what you think...you see-", he kelp rambling on and on about nothing so Crowley kissed him  and he melted into him. Dean and Cas mouth was open in complete shock, but Sam just laugh.

He wasn't surprised. He wasn't surprised at all.

•••

errors? do tell me, thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do not read pass this chapter, you will be blinded by errors...you have been warned.


	6. Break it down like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter

_Last Time**_

_"Well, its not what you think...you see-", he kept rambling on and on, so Crowley kissed him. With his lover warm lips onto his own, Bobby melted into the man arms. Not knowing what to do, Dean and Castiel mouth was left open for few seconds out of complete shock. Sam on the other hand just laugh because he wasn't surprised._  
_..._  
Closing his mouth out of shock, Dean simply shook his head as he got off the couch and made his way to the kitchen to grab some beer. When the beer was in his hand, he quickly gulped it down his throat and throws the bottle into the trash can and makes his way back into the living room. "I'm going for a quick drive, be right back", Dean said as he grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him along to the car.

"Hmm Dean, shouldn't we go back and talk to them" Cas said when they were outside approaching Dean's car. "No Cas", he said then continued, "I need some space to think things through is all." Castiel said nothing from that point on, he just follow the man he loves so very much. Dean sat on his car for few minutes and sigh deeply before going back into the house. _'Cas is right, we all need to sit down and have a big family meeting about what the heck had happened'._  
...  
"Okay, how in the heaven names did this 'thing' started?", Deans asked pointing at Bobby and Crowley. "Well-", Bobby started, but stopped himself. "It's ok Robert. Just tell them", Crowley said kissing Bobby softly on his lips drawing a little moan out of him. Dean on the other hand made a weird face as he daydream a little of killing Crowley later.

"It was all my idea about us starting a relationship and lying to you boys as well because it was me who made the first move on Crowley. I know what you're thinking, 'I could have done so much better with someone else'-, "hey watch it, I can hear you", Crowley cut in. Bobby apologize to him with a gentle kiss to his lips and continued. "I was drunk when I kissed him. I still can't remember what really happened that day, but I really would like to know", Bobby told them, but his last words was in a whisper for only Crowley to hear it since he was seating on his lap.

"So you're saying that you kissed Crowley and you two fell in love with each other as time passes?", Dean asked calmly, kinda. "Yeah, basically", Bobby nodded.

"Since everyone is being honest here, I should probably tell you all that Cas is now my lover", Dean said proudly as he gave Castiel a little smile. "Told you Robert, now you 'own me' and you know just what I want", Crowley smirk. "Ah gross get a room you two and stop sexing each other with your eyes", said Dean with a cocky look on his face. "Ditto that", came Sam's voice from the other side of the room.

"Do you really want us to get a room becau-", Crowley started, but was cut off by Dean instead, "I don't need to know. Cas you're coming with me." Dean once again drag the angel along with him to his room.  
...  
When their got into his room, Dean sat on the bed and beckon Cas to come sit with him. When Cas sat down, not even a second passed by when Dean attack his lips with light kisses. He was so happy that Castiel loves him even though he has put Cas in some tough situation over the years. Sighing into the kiss, Dean pulled away and put his forehead to Cas owns as he looked into the eyes of the man he so loved.

"Dean?", called Castiel making Dean to open his eyes he didn't know had closed."Yeah Cas", he replied back. "There's something I have to tell you-" Cas started, but was cut off by Dean rambling nonsense. "I knew it Cas. I knew you couldn't love me and before you break up with me please kiss one last time", Dean said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "What are you talking about Dean? I'm not breaking up with you, I just have to tell you that-" he stops. He couldn't go on.

"Tell me Cas please", Dean pleaded.

"You're pregnant Dean."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited and any errors please tell me so


	7. News(part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean took the news really well and spoilers...Bobby is about to tell Crowley something big, but that's all in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be angry guys I promise I will make it up to you guys.

"I am what?" Dean ask and being Cas he replied, "You're pregnant Dean". "I heard you the first time Cas..." Dean said a little angrily. "Dean...you said you wouldn't get angry when I tell you, but now-" Castiel saying, but Dean soon cut him off. "I'm not angry Cas I'm...happy?".

"You're happy?" Castiel asked him not believing that Dean Winchester just said that...  
"Yeah Cas I'm happy. I love you and you love me so I think I'll be a good thing. We can start our own family Cas". 

Dean smile so brightly that Cas couldn't refuse. Not that he didn't wanted a family with Dean, it's just that he wasn't show Dean was going to accept the news for being pregnant. And now he's going to be one of the happiest man on earth, oh wait angel on earth.

"Dean just hearing that makes me want to make love to you" Cas said with a smile, and the smile got even bigger when he heard Dean response. "Then what are you waiting for?".

"Nothing Dean. Absolutely nothing" Cas said smiling.

 

 

 

Sorry run out of ideas and about the smut scene...well let say I'm thinking about it and hopefully I will upload it in the next chapter.


	8. News(part 2)

Dean and Cas was about to get it on when they heard something screaming. The scream seems to be coming from downstairs so they follow it. When they got there, the scream was coming from Crowley. 

"OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" he shouted. 

"What's going on here Crowley" Dean asked angrily. "It's Robert" said Crowley. "What's worry with Bobby?" Dean asked confusedly. "Rob-Rob-Robert s-said he was-" Crowley was stuttering so mush that Bobby himself cut in "I'm pregnant". 

"That's-" Dean started but was cut by Crowley, "I know that's just impossible. I'm a demon and he's human and...and...and".

"Cool. At least I'm not the only want with a bun in the oven" Dean said smiling. "Way to go Castiel" Crowley said proudly. Now his own problem was out the window.

"Ok since we're done here, me and Cas have something to take care of" Dean said smiling and drag Cas back to their room. 

"That when well" said Crowley not freaking out anymore. "Yeah and I can't believe the King of Hell was screaming his head out when he found out I was pregnant" Bobby said playfully kissing Crowley lips. 

"I wasn't freaking out Bobby. I was just really worry about you and you know how much I love you" Crowley said turning the kiss with a little more passion. "Aw I love you too and I also like it when you called me Bobby. Call me that from now on?" and Crowley nodded.  
.  
.  
.  
"Where were we again?" Cas asked playing kissing Dean lips. "Mm let see...I was about to ride you" Dean said pushing Cas on to the bed.

One by one Dean strip Cas clothes from on him and after that he stripped himself too. Grinning   evilly he took the lube from the night stand and put someone his fingers, which he put at his entrance. He moan when he got one finger into himself. Cas was just lying back and enjoying the view.

Dean got three fingers into himself when he decided he was ready to take on Cas manhood. Slowly lowing himself and he moan when Cas entered him. Waiting to adjust to Cas size he lower himself and kisses Cas lips. Dean lips travel from Cas lips on his ear and he whisper "make me your 'my fallen angel' I want to be yours forever". 

Smiling Cas took both of his hands and put it on Dean hips and move him. "Hold on to me" Cas told Dean as he sit up with his cock still into Dean. He moved slowly into Dean at first, but his thrusting grew when he was getting close to his orgasm. He pounded into Dean like a madman and all Dean could do was moan. He loves his angel very much and he's also very happy to be having his baby. Screaming Cas name Dean cum on Cas chest and his. Not long Cas followed coming into Dean and printing his walls white with his cum.

"I love you Cas. I really do" Dean said smiling. 

"I love you too Dean" said Cas. They kissed one last Dean before fall asleep and just just lay there feeling all sticky as he watched his human sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam was in his room playing his music a little loud so he couldn't possibly hear his brother and his angel has sex. Not paying any attention to his surrounding Sam didn't notice a flash of light in his room. 

"Hello Sammy boy" Gabriel said with a big smirk on his face.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Disappointed I tots get it. I thought this one was going to be a powerful mind blowing smut scenes, but as you can see I failed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I was going to update tomorrow, but since I have work I will update Tuesday.. If there is grammars sorry 


	9. Sabriel moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had time to spare

"Hello Sammy boy" Gabriel said with a big smirk on his face.  
.  
.  
.  
Hearing that voice Sam love so much he got off from his bed and step in front of Gabriel. Not realizing what he was doing he kissed Gabriel. Gabriel was surprised at first, but he kisses back with the same passion as Sam. 

Pulling away from the kiss Gab smirk and said "if I knew I was going to get this kind of welcome from a Winchester, then I should've come early". And right there Sam lost it and punch Gabriel face. "H-how dare you say that Gabby. I-I've been missing you for years and all you can say was that. Now I won't tell you how much I love you" Sam said pouting.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I never knew you felt that way...well I expected that you had a thing for me, but didn't realize it was that deep and besides I love you too" hearing Gab words Sam started to cry. Gab kisses his tears away and kisses his lips. That night Sam fell asleep on Gabriel chest.  
.  
.  
.  
"Sam? Sam wake up" Gabriel called Sam trying to wake him up. Slowly he open his eyes and murmur "Ga-Gabriel is that you? I thought for a second there I was dreaming" Sam said now smiling. "Come on let's go downstairs" said Gabriel and lead Sam down stairs hand in hand.


	10. Everyday drama in the Winchesters Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammars.

Dean was making pancakes for everyone as usual and Cas was near him making sure he was safe. Cas has been very worry about Dean since this morning because the first thing Dean today was throwing up and since then Cas has never left his side. Hugging Dean from behind Cas nuzzle his nose into Dean neck as he rub his stomach making Dean to moan a bit. 

"Mm...Cas stop I'm near fire" Dean said, but still moan nonetheless from the pleasurable rub he was getting. As this act and was in their one universe they fail to notice the newly couple coming down the stairs hand in hand.

"Ok guys stop with the chick flick moment early in the morning" Sam said playfully. Pulling away from each other Cas and Dean turn to insult Sam, but was shock when they saw Gabriel.

"B-brother?" Cas stutter as he when over and hug Gabriel making Sam to pouted because Cas was hugging what was his. "You're alive? How? And why are you even here?" Dean spat angrily coming towards Gabriel with a spatula in his hands.

"Come on Dean-o is that how you're going to welcome your brother in law?" Gab asked with a big stupid grin on his face. Oh yeah he notice how his Cas and Dean was into each other space when he and Sam first entered the kitchen. And he also didn't miss his little nephew growing in Dean stomach. Oh yeah spoiler.

"Whatever I still don't want you here" Dean said and Cas hold him to he wouldn't be able to attack to Gabriel. He was worried about Dean hurting himself again. 

"He's not going anywhere Dean" said Sam now angrily glaring at Dean. Little taking back at Sam behavior Dean said "have you clearly forgotten when Gabriel betrayed us Sammy? Are you that stupid?". 

"First of all Cas has betrayed us more ways then ever and DON'T CALL ME SAMMY" Sam spat loudly at his brother. 

Bobby and Crowley just came from shopping and was about to enter the bunker when they heard the two bothers yelling at each other. "Want to go and come back later" said Crowley and Bobby nodded 'yes' and with the sound of Crowley fingers they were somewhere else.

The brothers still continue to throw insult at each other and the only thing keeping them from attacking each other was Cas and Gabriel. But the yelling still continued tho. 

"Cas is different" Dean said now his voice calming down. "Yeah so is Gab" said Sam his voice also calming down too a little. "Gabriel is not different" Dean said once again getting angry. "Why so Dean? Huh? Tell me why is Cas so different".

"Because. Because" Dean started, but couldn't finish his sentence. "See you can't even say it" Sam said. "Come on guys lets for about this" Cas and Gabriel said together, but shut up quickly by the look the two brothers give them. But they still kept their hold on them. "Because I love him and he's my angel and my b-baby father" said Dean shyly. "I too love Gab" Sam said shyly too. 

"Whatever I'm leaving" Dean said, but turn back around to say something "if you ever hurt my brother Gabriel I'm going to kill you myself for real this time". Sam smile when he heard what Dean said. Yeah Dean was angry, but he still came about his little brother. Sorry guys I think it's just the hormones" Cas said and Dean voice can be hear from up the stairs "I hear that and it's not the hormone you angelic bastard".

"Definitely the hormones" Gabriel said smiling. Cas soon follow after Dean and Gabriel grab Sam hand and lead his upstairs. The pancakes long forgotten.


	11. Morning sickness and a surprise phone call

 

_Last Time on My Fallen Angel***_

_"Whatever I'm leaving" Dean said, but turn back around to say something "if you ever hurt my brother Gabriel I'm going to kill you myself for real this time". Sam smile when he heard what Dean said. Yeah Dean was angry, but he still came about his little brother. Sorry guys I think it's just the hormones" Cas said and Dean voice can be hear from up the stairs "I hear that and it's not the hormone you angelic bastard"._

_"Definitely the hormones" Gabriel said smiling. Cas soon follow after Dean and Gabriel grab Sam hand and lead his upstairs. The pancakes long forgotten._  
_*_  
_*_  
*  
Waking up the next morning Dean felt a little nauseous kicking in so he quickly made his way to the bathroom and throw up. The when on for almost ten minutes so tiring waiting for Dean to come to bed Castiel when to check on him. "Is everything ok in here Dean?" Cas asked with worry writing over his face when he zapped himself into the bathroom. "I'm ok C-" Dean was trying to reassure Cas, but instead he started to throw up away.

"I know you lying Dean" Cas simply said. Dean always act self confidence, but Cas always know when he's lying. "Ok you win Cas I'm not fine, but no need to worry it's just some morning sickness" he said with a smile.

"Ok Dean lets go to bed now k?" Cas said bending down and softly kisses Dean forehead as he zap them both to their room.

"Cas you know it's already in the morning right" Dean asked when they got to the bedroom. "Yeah, but I just want to hold you a little more" he said and kisses Dean lips. Not long Dean fall away and Cas just lay there and wash him sleep as he hold him tight to his chest.  
*  
*  
*  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* Dean woke up with a groan. Who in the world can be calling him now? and then he remembered 'he's a hunter so he gets weird call like almost every day'.

"WHAT?" he tried not to yell into the phone, but he was sooo failing. "Hormones again?" Cas said with a playful smile, but quickly shut up when he receive a deadly glare from Dean. "Who's this?" he growled out. 'Definitely the hormones' Cas thought.

"Hello Dean" said voice spoke.

"B-Benny?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter


	12. Benny POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter

Since the day I die for Dean brother Sam, life has been the same in Purgatory. I mean hunting and be hunted is the life I'm living again until a certain angel pop into my life out. It was about two weeks ago I was trying to relax my body when I saw a blue light shinning from the sky and something fell from it not too far away from me. So being curious I when to look and that was the moment I saw him. I never really believed in soulmate until then. I think for the first times in decades my heart skip a beat.

I slowly got closer to see his faces and he looked so cute in his Wiener Hut uniform. At first I thought he was just another human who sold their soul, but later I learned he was an angel. "What you doing here kid?" I asked calming as possible trying so hard to not let my undead heart beat out of my chest. "Hmm fine" he smiled.

"What happened" I asked once again.

"Castiel happened. I think Naomi did something to him brain and-" "oh I know Castiel. Well kind of" I cut him off. "So what now" he asked me. "Y-you can s-stay w-with me if y-you want" I face palmed myself. I mean I was stuttering and I never stutter. All I got from him was a smile and I took that as a 'yes' because after that we never left each other side. We hunted together for survival like how me and Dean used to, but different because he was my soulmate so I was willing to kill anything or anyone for him.   
.  
.  
.  
A week after we met I almost lost him to some of evil Vams running around ready to feed and that was the moment I decided to tell him. "Samandriel have you ever hear about mating and stuff?".

"Of course I have. I'm not a angel for nothing and bes-" I cut him off "wait you're a angel?".

"Well I used to be anyway and trust me when we first met I knew you were a vampire, but I still trusted. Don't know why"bye said. "It's because you're my mate. When I first saw you I wanted to have you right there, but I couldn't and now...I can't hold myself back anymore. You almost died and I...I-" my words was cut off by a soft lips on my lips. "Don't worry. When we first met I was already yours" he said locking our lips again.

That night we mating and everything was going fine until he fall sick one month later. Knowing that Dean might know something again what was happening seeing that he had a angel of him own we fought hard to get out of Purgatory  and finally we did. The first thing I did was call Dean.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Dean?" I said.

"B-Benny?" he said happily and confused at the same time. "H-how?" Dean asked. "It doesn't really matter how right now Dean I need your help. Meet me at the park we last met. I will be waiting". "Don't worry Benny I will be there in five" and the phone line when dead not long Dean, Castiel, Sam, and one guy appeared.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  



	13. Please help him

Last Time***

"B-Benny?" he said happily and confused at the same time. "H-how?" Dean asked. "It doesn't really matter how right now Dean I need your help. Meet me at the park we last met. I will be waiting." "Don't worry Benny, I will be there in five" and the phone line when dead not long Dean, Castiel, Sam, and one guy appeared.  
*  
*  
*  
"Dean you're here. I need your help man" Benny said with so many worries that Dean was afraid that it had something to do about his granddaughter. "Anything Benny just tells me" Dean pleased. Right now, he's not going to bother Benny about how he got out of Purgatory because his friend came first.

"Him" Benny simply said as he toke the blanket off Samandriel. He looked so pale. "S-Samandriel? What's wrong with him?" this time it was Sam, who asked. Seeing the former little angel like this makes him to feel pity. "Oh...He's pregnant" Castiel broke the silence. 

"P-pregnant? Is that even possible?" Benny asked a bit surprised. "Oh it's possible" Dean said as he blushes a deep red. 

"Gabe help him" Sam simply said and Gabriel followed his instruction with no question ask. Gabriel slowly makes him way toward Samandriel forehead and a little blue-light flashes before their eyes. "Ah there he's fine now" Gabriel said after he was done and when to stand next to Sam again. "What you do?" Benny asked, and Gabe's reply was "I give him little of my grace seeing that he's already human. The baby is fine, but he needs more grace" said Gabriel.

"Thanks. Can you guys, please give us a place to stay until he's feeling well" Benny asked with hope in his voice? "Sure thing man. We have one extra room left in the bunker" Dean said. 

What's a bunker?" asked Benny. 

"Don't worry. You'll see" with that said Gabriel snap his fingers together as he zapped them all back to the bunker.  
*  
*  
*  
"Thanks again Dean" Benny said when Dean sure him the room he, and Samandriel are going to be staying in. "No problem Benny just call when you need help," said Dean as he closes the door behind him.

"B-Benny?" Samandriel barely whisper seeing that he was in pain to became with. "I'm here Saman. I'm here" Said Benny as he quickly made his way to his mate. "Where are we Benny? I'm not dead right? Because I want you to make love to me at least one last time...." He stopped as tears roll down his eyes. "Promise me, you're real and I'm not dead? Please Benny promise?" He pleaded. 

He didn't wanted to leave Benny like this without saying his farewell. The only person he really opened his heart to was Benny. His mate. His one and only. 

"You're not dead baby I promise...everything is going to be alright, and I have a good news to tell you" Benny smiled then continue. "Not now tho later, when you're well rested ok? Now sleep".

Samandriel nodded and after few minutes, he fell into unconsciousness.


	14. How Crobby started

Note(I will go back to the storylines in the next chapter, but I want to tell the story of how Bobby and Crowley met).

No one(pov)

"Hello, Robert" Crowley said when he appeared into Bobby's study. Before he could get out another word, Bobby pointed his guy at him. 

"Oh come on Robert put that gun away before you hurt someone" Crowley said with the same smug he always wore when he comes to 'visit' Bobby. 

"I'm not joking. Move one step and I'll blow your head open" Said Bobby seriously. Nonetheless, Crowley wasn't buying what he was selling. "Ah Robert, are you still angry about the kiss? I mean, don't get me wrong it was a great kiss" he smirks.

With that, said Crowley slowly made his way toward Bobby. And showing that he wasn't joking about blowing Crowley apart he fires, but missed. 

"Damn demon" Bobby whisper. 

Within seconds of the shot fire, Crowley was now standing near Bobby. "What was a close one" he said smugly. "Oh and I'll take that" he toke the gun from Bobby's hands and zap it away. Oh he knows that Bobby wasn't joking about killing him.

"Is it about the kiss Robert?" Crowley said, now standing face to face with the human. 

"N-no" Bobby simply said.

"I'm not buying it Robert. And if not why are you stuttering...and are you blushing?" Crowley said as he left his hand up to Bobby's face and caress it.

"N-no" Bobby once again stutter, but nonetheless he lean into the touch. 

Taking his chances, Crowley asked "can I kiss you Bobby?" And Bobby nodded 'yes'.

After he and Crowley 'seal the deal' last time with that one kiss. He's been trying his best to avoid Crowley, but however the damn demon kept showing up. Now here the demon in his face and seducing him. How could he resist?...

Leaning in slowly, Crowley kisses Bobby softly. When their lips met, Bobby in took a breath he didn't know he was holding. The kiss slowly got passionate as they both fought for dominance. Nonetheless, Bobby give up and submitted to Crowley.

"Hmm...ah" Bobby moaned into the kiss and Crowley quickly pulled away with lustful eyes.

"R-Robert?".

"Shut up you idjit" said Bobby with a blush. What would the boys think when they see him like this? For god sick he's blushing like a teenage girl in love. 'No. No. There's no way he was in love' Bobby thought to himself. 'Was he?'.

"Robert I like it, maybe even love you" Crowley admitted. Hearing that Bobby shiver and left his head and look into Crowley eyes. 

"I-I-I l-like y-you t-too" and they were kissing again.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hahah" 

"Why are you laughing Bobby?" asked Crowley as he walked closer to his human. "Oh nothing. I'm just remembering the first time we really kiss, that's all". 

"Yeah...that's one of my favorite moment of us being together" said Crowley.

"Shut up idjit" and they started to kiss when Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel came into Bobby study.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Cliffhanger(don't wrong not bad just terrible humor in the next chapter). I hope you guys like this chapter because I know I do. See you guys until the next update.


	15. Angry Dean with hormones

Last Time**  
"Shut up idjit" and they started to kiss when Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel came into Bobby study.  
*  
"So Bobby, I couldn't help hearing that you lie about how you and Crowley really started". Dean said with a serious face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Dean" Bobby asked trying to play it out cool.  
He didn't know that the 'boys' heard him talking about how he and Crowley met. 'Surely Dean can understand why he didn't told them sooner...right?'

"Really Bobby? This again? Are you really going to tell us how you two really started hooking up?" Dean asked angrily, his hormones running wild. 

"I'm sure they have a good reason for lying to us the first time Dean...just let it go". Sam said understanding why Crowley and Bobby lied to them in the first place. It was all because of Dean. 

Bobby telling them that he was drunk when he and Crowley first hooked up was an excuse for Dean to lay off their backs, but now he knows the real truth...There's. No. Turning. Back.

"It's not what you think Dean" this time it was Castiel who spoke up.  
"It's not what I think? So you're telling me that you knew too?" Dean said angrily and started to hit Cas in the chest.

"We should leave now Sam" Gabriel whispers into Sam ears and before Sam could say 'no' he zapped them out of the bunker. 

"Knowing is not the word for it Dean...Being a angel makes me to see and heard others thoughts. I tried to stop it, but I can't. You should know Dean, you always get angry when I read your mind".

"R-really? So you didn't know?" He asked Cas as he pout his lips. "Ne". And one thing lead to another and they started to kiss.

'Damn hormones' thought Dean.

"Do you think they forgot us?" Asked Bobby.  
"Yep they do and this is our cue to get out of here" said Crowley zapping he and Bobby up to their room.

"You know I love you Dean and I will never lie to you right?" Castiel asked. 

"Yeah I know. It's just this hormone things are getting really out of control".  
"I know Dean. I know".

Pulling away from Castiel, Dean turned around to apologize to Bobby and Crowley, but the was no one there.

"W-where did everyone go?" Dean turned back to Cas.

"Hm...they left?" He asked as he slowly time couple of steps back. Dean face got even red with anger then before.

"CASTIEL" 

"Sorry Dean, I will come back when you cool off" Cas said as he too zap himself out of Dean sight.

"Damn angel" Dean murmur to himself.

Turning around to go back to his home, Dean was met face to face with a smirking Meg.

'Oh now he was doomed'.  
*  
*  
*  
I have no idea what I just wrote, but I hope you guys like it.


	16. Chapter 16

Note**(I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS I SAID I WOULD. I FEEL SOOOO ASHAMED RIGHT NOW SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME)❤️❤️

Previously on Bendriel

_You're not dead baby I promise...everything is going to be alright, and I have a good news to tell you" Benny smiled then continue. "Not now tho later, when you're well rested ok? Now sleep"._

_Samandriel nodded and after few minutes, he fell into unconsciousness._  
***  
When Samandriel woke woke up the first time he said was Benny name. "B-Benny?" He called and not even a second later when Benny answers "I'm here babe".

"Benny I missed you" said Samandriel as he rolled on his side to face Benny. "I miss you too my angel" Samandriel smiled when he heard that. "Love you Benny and if I remember right before I fall into unconsciousness, you said you have a 'good news' for me?". "Yes I did" now Benny was all smiles and teeth.

"You're pregnant Saman" Benny saod with a big and stupid smile on his face. He was smiling stupidity, but he notice Samandriel wasn't smiling or happy so he turn worry.

"O-oh no...I don't want it, I don't want to be pregnant. The angels they're going to kill it, they're going to kill us" he said panicking.

"Come down sugar, everything will be fine I won't let anyone hurt you. Us" Benny said calmly as he pull Samandriel to his chest whispering sweet nothing into his ears. "I still can't keep it Ben, the angels don't like nephilim. They says it an abomination" he starts to sob into Benny chest.

"Don't worry. I will protect you, my little angel". They stay like that until Samandriel came down and fell asleep.  
*  
*  
*  
Sam has been wanting to ask Gabriel something important for some times now, but never because he's embarrass to. Never did he know what Gabriel already knew what he want to ask...

"Sam?" call Gabriel as he enter their room. Today was the day Gabriel wanted to answer Sam question. Stepping into the room, he got there just in time to see all of Sam. When I say all of Sam, I mean ALL. He was naked, no towel whatsoever was wrap it this hip as he step out of the bathroom door. Water dropping down his face in a slow motion as it roll down his skin and onto his cock. Seeing this, Gabriel bite his tongue in other to swallow the moan that was threatened to jump out of his mouth any second.

"Sammy if you don't put on any clothes on you right now, then because I'm not making any promises that I won't jump you" said Gabriel with a lustful eyes. His light golden eyes was now a deep gold color as he continues to devour Sam skin from afar. 'Who say I don't want you to jump me' thought Sam and before he came to his sense he was already on the bed with Gabriel lips kissing him roughly.

In shock Sam didn't move as Gabriel lips devour his mouth. When his brain but two and two together, he started kissing back just as passionate. Their lips were dancing a passionate dance. Their tongues playing with each other. Wanting more, Gabriel bite down hard on Sam tongue almost drawing blood. Nonetheless, Sam moan out loudly and taking this as his chance, Gabriel broke the kiss and Sam lips follow his.

"Not so fast" he smirk down at Sam. "But you..." he was silence by Gabe lips on his "I said nothing, now let's go eat something sweet". Sam was speechless, surely Gabe was up to something. "B-b-but" "it's not time yet Sam, later. I want you screaming when your brother isn't upstairs ok?" Gabriel ask Sam. Nodding he pull Gabriel in for one last kiss.

"Don't worry Sammy boy soon".  
*  
*  
*  
I know crappie, but I'm sick as I write this chapter so please forgive me.


End file.
